Mi vida cambio con un chasquido
by Maxin
Summary: Mi vida es una mierda, pero quien iba a pensar que pasear por el bosque iba a conocer al "amor de mi vida" que desgracia la mía.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, espero que les guste la historia, es como una visión mía, si mi personaje favorita, Leah, hubiera imprimido.

**Nota**: esto está pasando en Amanecer parte 2. Alice ya aviso a todos que los Vulturis van a venir.

**Resumen**

Mi vida era una mierda, no tenía amigos, mi madre no se preocupaba por mi, mi hermano tenía su propia vida y el ultimo novio que tenia me dejo por mi prima, por ultimo y no menos importante, podía convertirme o "cambiar" de forma a un lobo, ahí fue donde me entere de la impresión, pero no me importaba, odiaba a todos. Me fui con Jacob al momento que el se separo de la manada, y se imprimió de uno de esas cosas, ahora estoy preocupada por los chupasangres que van a venir.

Sí, mi vida no podía ser más terrible, hasta que un día, caminando por el bosque, en forma de lobo, me fui más profundo de lo que pensaba y fue entonces cuando lo vi. Desde ese momento supe que mi vida, cambiara mucho.

**Capitulo 1**

**Prov. Leah**

Sentía que las hojas se quebraban bajo mis patas a medida que caminaba, miraba al vacio y de paso bloqueando a mis "hermanos". Nunca tenía suerte, siempre era yo quien tenía la culpa de todo, mire hacia el cielo, dándome cuenta que ya había oscurecido, pero:

_¿Quién se va a dar cuenta que desaparecí?_ – pensé soltando un gruñido bajo, nadie se iba a dar cuenta, soy la chica antipática, la perra y _"sin amigos" – rayos, a este paso voy a pasar la vida sola pero a quien le importa, mejor sola que mal acompañada_ –me dije a mi misma, parando sobre la orilla de un lago _– pero me gustaría imprimir algún día, solo para saber lo que se siente_ – pensé mirando la hermosa luna que ya estaba brillante sobre el cielo, bien redonda y gigante, fue entonces cuando mire otra vez mi entorno – _mmm donde estoy? _– pensé mirando hacia alrededor, nunca había estado por este lado, ni siquiera sé por dónde agarre, solo corrí y luego camine – _uff mejor, así nadie me molestara _– acerque mi hocico al agua y tome agua, luego mire mi reflejo, mostrando a una loba un poco más grande de lo normal pero no tanto, color gris claro y mis ojos, color chocolate, me acosté y seguí mirándome, hasta que alce la mirada y le pedí a la luna – _por favor, solo quiero encontrar a una persona, para pasar el resto de mis día junto a él_ – apoye mi hocico sobre mis patas y poco a poco cerré los ojos.

Chk chk _(ruido de algo quebrándose)_

Me desperté de sobresaltada, mirando a mi alrededor, lo único que iluminaba el lugar fue la luz de la luna que estaba justo encima de mí, había pasado capas una o dos horas, note un cambio brusco en el ambiente, un olor a pinos, tierra y un toque salvaje llego a mi nariz, pero a la vista no había nada, pero sabía muy bien que algo había ahí, no sé que era, pero mis instintos me decían eso, gruñí un poco para ver qué pasaba, pero al momento sentí un movimiento por el costado, justo cuando iba a ver qué diablos era lo que me estaba acechando, un olor nauseabundo inundo mis sentidos, mire hacia la dirección contraria y olvidándome de lo que me había despertado, mire justo para ver a dos chupasangre saltaban de un árbol cayendo a unos metros de mi, eran raros, tenían lo ojos color sangre, ambos solo estaban con pantalón, mostrando su piel blanquecida, uno tenía el pelo color rojo y el otro rubio.

Ves lo mismo que yo Tom – le dijo el rubio al pelirrojo

Si Oscar – contesto el pelirrojo mirándome de manera desconfiada y caminado un poco hacia el costado, sabía bien lo que quería hacer, gruñí bastante fuerte mirándolos y retrocediendo – pero este no es como los demás – dijo mirándome de arriba abajo y yo pensando en qué diablos se refería – ¿lo llevamos? – pregunto mirando al rubio, el cual asintió con la cabeza y ambos me miraron con los ojos un poco más brillante.

_Espera, espera_ – pensé - _están hablando de_ mi - antes de que pudiera razonar, el pelirrojo se lanzo hacia mí, y lo único que pude hacer fue irme hacia un costado y tratar de bloquear al rubio que también se lanzo hacia mí, y "tratar" es lo que intente porque este con sus manos agarro mi cuello y me apreso contra el piso, cortándome la respiración y dejándome inmóvil _– diablos y ahora que hago?_ – me dije a mi misma – _chicos?_ – pensé débilmente desbloqueando mi mente, pero lo único que trajo fue el silencio y estoy seguro que es por el cambio de turno, sino, creo que es porque estoy bastante lejos.

Lo tenemos – dijo Oscar, creo que era su nombre – ahora dormilo y lo llev… - no sé porque paro de hablar tan abruptamente, pero lo que sé es que es que me soltaron el cuello, pero yo no me moví, primero porque trababa de hacer entrar aire a mis pulmones y segundo fue porque del mismo lugar donde antes había escuchado el ruido, antes de que los vampiros interrumpieran, empecé a escuchar pasos pesados y una respiración pesada.

Rayos – dijeron los chupasangre

Pensé que habías dicho que se fueron para otro lado idiota – dijo Tom retrocediendo

Sí, pero este se quedo, y el olor de este lo tapo – dijo Oscar retrocediendo también, ambos se alejaron bastante, pero todavía a la vista y por lo que pude ver muy asustados

_¿Asustados de qué?_ – pensé yo impaciente y un poco asustada también, porque de lo que estaban asustados esos dos, se me estaba acercando desde atrás, ahí fue cuando me llego el olor el olor a pino – _¿que diablos es?_ – pensé un poco mareado, y fue en eso que un gruñido se escucho de "eso", seguido de otros mas, que estaban alrededor – _quiero sab_… - me quede sin habla, frente a mi estaba parado sobre sus dos patas – _un.. u..n hombre lobo_ – pensé con la vista borrosa, viendo como varias manchas atacaban a los chupasangres y el que estaba frente a mí, se daba vuelta y ahí fue cuando todo se volvió negro…

**Fin de capitulo**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, saludos :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Prov. Leah**

Lo primero que sentí cuando desperté, fue algo suave que me tapaba, y los olores fuertes que recibía de mi alrededor y ahí fue cuando me acorde todo de golpe, el lago, la luna, los vampiros y por ultimo… Me levante de un salto, dándome cuenta que había cambiado de forma y ahora una camisa de gran tamaño me tapaba, mire alrededor mío y estaba en una gran cueva, y en el piso había una especie de piel de ¿oso? Mire mas y me di cuenta que por todos lados había pieles, apilados por doquier.

-¿qué rayos pasa? –me dije a mi misma tomando una respiración profunda, y encontrando ese olor a pinos, que provenía de esa bestia de anoche, mire y no había nadie, pero encontré la salida que estaba un poco más al fondo, empecé a caminar hacia allí con precaución, nunca se sabe lo que podría aparecer. Camine un poco más rápido al ver que estaba a unos pasos de salir de la cueva, cuando escuche unas voces.

- ….os a hacer ahora? – dijo una voz masculina, sonó algo joven

- si, no podemos quedarnos con ella – dijo otra voz masculina, pero comprendí una cosa, que hablaban de mi

-y todo por culpa de Will, sino fuera porque decidió jugar un poco no nos hubiéramos metido, y no la hubiéramos traído – dijo la primera vos, pero todo lo que dijo no entendí nada, me acerque un poco mas y ahí fue cuando los vi, eran tres chicos, todos de piel color trigueña y morochos

- "rayos" – pensé viendo que la salida hacia el bosque, estaba justo atrás de ellos, escuche el ruido de una cascada pero no la veía – lo único que me queda es correr rápidamente – me dije en voz baja, iba a dar un paso hacia donde tenía pensado ir, sentí una par de brazos rodeándome la cintura y alzándome

- ibas a algún lado – me dijo en voz baja en el oído

-suéltame – grite intentando salir de sus brazos, pero diablos que era muy fuerte

-bien hecho Roger, menos mal que la escuchaste, si no estaríamos en problemas – dijo alguien en frente mío, lo mire y me di cuenta que eran los chicos que estaba escuchando antes

- vete al diablo – dije actuando rápidamente y acordándome de cómo me habían enseñado, levante mi pie y le di con todas mis fuerzas justo donde el sol no le brilla, y al que me sujetaba le di un puntapié seguido de un codazo en el estomago y ahí cuando me soltó lo agarre del brazo y lo tumbe, dándole una patada en el mismo lugar que su amigo. Me largue a correr lo mas rápido que podía al boque escuchando sus quejidos y maldiciendo, y fue cuando me acorde que había tres cuando sentí a alguien correr atrás mío, inmediatamente empecé a correr mas y mas rápido, saltando rocas, troncos caídos.

-para ya niña tonta – dijo el que me seguía

-olvídalo idiota –dije esquivando una rama a último momento y cambiando mi curso bruscamente, escuchando un golpe, sonreí, esto iba demasiado fa…. –ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh – grite cuando sentí que el suelo bajo mis pies desaparecía y yo me sujetaba de la pared de rocas, del susto había cerrado los ojos, así que cuando los abrí desee no hacerlo – no puede ser – dije mirando hacia abajo y veía nada más que oscuridad, mire hacia arriba y vi que había caído bastante, sino fuera porque me sujete de esta pared, creo que ahora mismo no existiría mas – y ahora como salgo de esta – me dije a mi misma, sujetándome más fuerte en las rocas, y agarrándome de unas lianas, que había en la pared. Resulta que con mi huida, no me había dado cuenta y había ido directamente sobre una grieta, bastante profunda y oscura

-¿Dimitri donde esta? – esa voz hizo eco en donde yo estaba, creo que era el chico que me había estado sujetando antes

- donde crees, se fue directo sobre la grieta – dijo con voz temblorosa el chico que me estaba siguiendo antes

-¿quien se fue directo a la grieta? – esa última voz me dio escalofríos… la pregunta era ¿Quién era?

**Fin capitulo**

**Espero que les allá gustado, saludos **


End file.
